


Hey Jude

by MegsSullivan



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsSullivan/pseuds/MegsSullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Questo non è il mio posto. Non dovrei essere qui. Il mio posto è un abito azzurro. Quello che indossavo al centro della sala mentre tutti seguivano il mio ritmo ammirati, come riflessi del mio divenire, anime incatenate alla mia sostanza..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**_HEY JUDE_ **

 

**[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=dw2u79) **

 

 

Questo non è il mio posto. Non dovrei essere qui. Il mio posto è un abito azzurro. Quello che indossavo al centro della sala mentre tutti seguivano il mio ritmo ammirati, come riflessi del mio divenire, anime incatenate alla mia sostanza.  
Invece continuo a muovermi e ad annuire, a barcollare ripiegata su me stessa, come un sacchetto di carta ormai fin troppo utilizzato, logoro, stracciato e stretto in un pugno, sempre di più, sempre di più.  
E più mi ripiego, più mi rompo. Le mie ossa scricchiolano per poi frantumarsi. Il rumore è impercettibile ma nei timpani lo sento esplodere. Sembra il fragore di un tuono, invece sono solo io che mi spezzo.  
L’abito azzurro mi sprona, mi incoraggia: “Hey Jude, dobbiamo andare.”  
Sento il mio corpo fremere al suo richiamo. E poi penso a lui. Alla sottoveste rossa che indossavo solo per lui. Alle sue promesse vane, ipocrite. A me che ho osato credergli, sperare.  
No, no, no. Devo rassegnarmi a perdere, mi batto i pugni sulle tempie per convincermi. Ma io all’amore ci credevo e dicevo sì, sì, sì. Il mio cuore e il mio corpo non chiedevano altro che arrendersi. Invece no, no, no. Mi colpisco fino a ferirmi, fino a estirpare il desiderio.  
Non uscirò mai. Né da qui né da me stessa. La mia fede mi ha incatenata, seguita, ammaliata, sedotta. Il mio letto ormai disfatto, le lenzuola sgualcite e aride. Sottratta al mio mondo per sempre.  
Fra poco perderò ogni pensiero lucido e naturale. E non ci sarà più alcun abito azzurro a richiamarmi alla vita, a richiedere la mia presenza, a invocare: “Hey Jude, dobbiamo andare.”  
No, no, no. Non posso. Non voglio perdere. Al diavolo le pastiglie. Al diavolo la morte. Non è ora, non è tempo, non sono io questo mucchio d’ossa.  
No, no, no, basta quella canzone diabolica! Che sia cancellata dalla faccia del creato, la maledetta! Mi distrugge, mi disperde, l’universo diventa troppo esteso, non ci sto, manca spazio, ho paura, soffoco!  
Fermate tutto, solo per un attimo. Silenzio assoluto e immobilità. Lasciate che il mondo prosegua la sua folle corsa. C’è qualcosa ai confini del cielo?  
“Ti porterò via da qui, Jude.”  
Sento ancora il suono della voce calda e familiare. Ma quanto tempo è passato? Due minuti, due anni, due secoli? Vedo le sue labbra carnose muoversi e articolare parole in una promessa.  
La mia vita se n’è andata senza me. Su quella strada mi sono persa. La bambina dal cappottino blu. Il mio abito azzurro. La sottoveste rossa.  
La vita ha perso prospettiva. L’unico senso che mi è rimasto è quello dei colori.  
Devo stringermi sempre di più nel mio angolo, farmi tanto piccina per non lasciarmi prendere. Raggomitolarmi nel mio spazio. Se divento tanto minuta, tanto spezzata, magari uscirò da qui in gran segreto. Nessuno mi vedrà. E sarò finalmente libera. E tornerò a chiamarmi Jude. A ballare, a cantare, a ridere. Come se ci fosse ancora qualcosa, qualcuno per cui vivere e respirare ogni giorno. Come se ci fosse ancora, per me, un po’ di cielo.  
 


End file.
